Halloween Stalker
by shadowrealm818
Summary: Halloween Special. Yugi is visited by something he doesn't believe was real. (Can't really think of a summary) Puzzleshipping


Hey everyone this is a Halloween Special, but unfortunately I had some trouble with my internet connection so I have been unable to upload it till now.

Enjoy.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi/Yami

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi sighed softly as he set up his home for Halloween, he remembered when his grandfather and himself would walk down the streets with Yugi in his costume and when they used to spook up their homes. But this year Yugi was doing it by himself. His grandfather had passed away six months ago so he was the only one to set up now. Yugi finished decorating the front of his home before he headed inside to get cleaned up and to get the kids lollies ready.

Yugi was sitting in front of the television watching the news, it wouldn't be long till the children were wondering the neighbourhood trick or treating.

"_In other news, a new victim has turned up dead this morning with bite marks on the side of their neck. The ME completed the autopsy a couple of hours ago and the body was void of blood. This is the sixth victim in the last week. The ME has tested the DNA left around the bite site and have been unable to match it to any animal, so it stands to reason that a person is behind this. We warn everyone for tonight to not travel alone and stay within well lit areas and near their homes._

"_We have connected that this killer strikes each year for the past five years, seven days before Halloween and at the end of the seventh, the night of Halloween, disappears only to reappear the next year. While this is the first attack in our town the past kills have been in the town surrounding us. We warn everyone for tonight to not travel alone and stay within well lit areas and near their homes. While there is no harm to children and teens we want everyone to be vigilant about who is around their neighbourhood especially if they don't recognise them."_

Yugi shivered as the news station went back to the studio and onto the finance. Yugi remember the feelings from last year on the night of Halloween when he was handing out candy with his grandfather, he felt like he was being watched. He didn't relish the thought of being alone for this one.

Yugi heard a knock on the door and jumped before calming himself down and went to the door. Yugi smiled as the kids called out 'Trick or Treat' and held up bags and buckets with scary pictures on them. Yugi looked around the children and smiled.

"You'll all so scary. I best watch myself."

The children giggled as lollies were placed in their buckets and bags before running down to the footpath where their parents were. Yugi smiled as he watched them go to the next house as other children ran up to his doorstep.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi smiled as what seemed to be the last of the children, even if it wasn't Yugi had run out of lollies to give to the children, before closing the door and locking it. Yugi switched the lights to the front porch off before heading to go to bed. Just as Yugi was about to start up the stairs there was a knock on the door. Yugi sighed and walked back, turned the lights on and unlocked the door and opened it.

Yugi smiled seeing another person there on their own but they seemed older than the kids coming trick or treating. He was dressed in black with black wings on his back, which seemed real. He had a similar hair style to Yugi's but had lightning bolts going up the black of his hair. His eyes were a red colour which Yugi figured were contacts that seemed to glow in the dark.

"Trick or Treat?" The man, Yugi concluded from his looks and voice.

"I'm sorry I've run out. And aren't you a little old to be trick or treating?"

Yugi barely noticed that his wings moved as he walked a little closer and not from the movement and air resistance but stretching out slightly. Yugi stepped back slightly as he got a little closer.

"Trick or Treat." He said again.

This time Yugi noticed that his teeth seemed to lengthen and sharpen slightly in his mouth as he spoke. Yugi swallowed slightly as his mind went back to the news broadcast about the deaths. Yugi reached behind him for the door and started to close it.

"I'm sorry but I..." Yugi started to say but a hand was put over his mouth to stop him talking and screaming.

Yugi was pushed back into his house and the door shut and locked behind them. Yugi's eyes widened in fear and started to try and struggle but was restrained very quickly and powerfully. Yugi whimpered as he was made to look at the persons face. The man was panting softly and his eyes were glowing brightly.

"Hello Yugi." Yugi's eyes widened in surprise and fear. "I've been waiting for this. You don't need to worry." He said as he took his hand away from Yugi's mouth.

"You're kidding. How do you know my name?"

"I've known you for years. I've been watching you from a distance for the last six year."

"You're responsible for all the deaths."

"Yes I am unfortunately."

"Why come now?"

"I could see how much you cared for your grandfather. I knew you would be saddened if I took you away from him. So I waited. You don't know how many times I just wanted to come and take you."

As he spoke he buried his face in Yugi's neck and breathed in deeply, causing Yugi to whimper in fear and flinch away from him. He sighed and pulled away from his neck and looked at his face.

"I knew if I came while your grandfather was alive he would have most likely tried to kill me. He was after all a hunter." Yugi looked at him in surprise. "Seems that's one thing he didn't tell you. But he was a retired hunter, I don't doubt that he would still pack a punch if I was to try and get you while he was alive."

"Let me go."

He released Yugi who bolted for his room. Yugi quickly slammed the door to his room and locked the door and took a deep breath before backing away from the door.

"You know even if you try to get away I will always find you." Yugi gasped and turned around to find the man there. "You're scent is what drew me to you. Do you believe love at first sight? Soul mates?"

Yugi turned to try and get away again when he was pinned to the door. The vampire's, Yugi concluded, arms were on either side of Yugi's body keeping him there. Yugi was too scared to move.

"Do you?"

"I don't know." Yugi whispered.

"I do. The first time I saw you I fell for you. And fought off other vampires that smelt your blood wanting it." Yugi shivered as his cheek was stroke. "I scare you." Yugi said nothing. "What is it?"

"Vampires aren't real."

"Yes we are."

"No it's all work of fiction."

The man took a step back and drew his wings out to his sides and let his fangs lengthen from their resting place in his gums. It wasn't just two fangs, one on either side of his mouth it was through his mouth, top and bottom.

"Yes we do." He said as his fangs stayed lengthened.

Yugi trembled and turned his head away as he stepped closer. The vampire gently stroked his cheek again, marvelled by the softness.

"This is just a dream. I'm asleep on the couch." Yugi mumbled to himself.

"I assure you it's not dream."

"It's not real. Vampires aren't real."

"We are real!" The vampire roared.

Yugi jumped in fear as hands slammed on either side of his head and the vampire was glaring at him, his eyes glowing brightly at him.

"We are real. I'm real. You aren't dreaming. How do I need to prove it to you?"

Yugi remained silent as tears of fear fell from his eyes, scared for his life. The vampire saw them and his eyes softened and lost their glow as he gently cupped Yugi's face in his hands. Yugi for the first time saw claws before they too disappeared and they looked like normal hands. The vampires gently brushed the tears from his cheeks which were replaced with more.

Yugi gasped softly as the vampire suddenly lowered his head and brushed his lips against Yugi's lips softly. He was granted passage further when Yugi gasped and he took it sending his tongue in. Yugi whimpered and turned his head away to break the kiss. He heard the vampire panting softly before he turned back and slapped him across the face. The vampire looked stunned as he looked at him and Yugi paled when he realised what he just did.

"I see. There is no convincing you is there? There is nothing there? I'm sorry I was mistaken."

Yugi gasped as the vampire was gone from his sight and then heard the window open. Yugi looked over to see sad glowing eyes look at him once more before he was just gone. Yugi ran to the window and looked out. He saw someone standing on the roof top of the building across the road before wings opened and then he was gone.

Yugi shuddered and closed the window and locked it. Yugi wrapped his arms around himself and backed away from the window. He didn't know what to make of any of it so he pinched himself a couple of times and hard and found that he was still awake.

Yugi quickly ran around his whole house and made sure everything was locked up before he curled up under his blanket to go to sleep. It took forever for Yugi to finally fall asleep.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Yugi gasped as he woke not too long after he fell asleep from a nightmare. Yugi shivered and rubbed his arms as he sat up and looked around. Everything was as he left it before going to bed. Yugi climbed out of bed and quickly changed into something and walked out of his room. He quickly left the house and walked through the streets. He couldn't shake the feeling that he had to do this. He couldn't remember his dream but he knew it felt important that he leave the house.

Yugi wandered around the town searching roof tops for the vampire that had forced his way into his home and stole a kiss from him. Yugi was starting to get desperate for reasons he didn't know and started to walk a lot quicker through the streets.

Yugi had been looking for nearly an hour and had the feeling that he was being followed. Yugi looked around him trying to find the source of the feeling but failed. Yugi walked along still trying to find the vampire before he heard scuffling in a nearby alley. Yugi crept over and peered around the corner and saw two people fighting and on closer look they had glowing eyes and wings attached to their backs.

Yugi watched as one was picked up and tossed to the ground and landed under some light. Yugi gasped as he saw it was the vampire that he had been looking for. He looked like he had taken a beating and didn't even look like he was trying to fight back. Yugi saw the other vampire pick up the other and tossed him into a wall, dazing him. Yugi couldn't take it anymore.

"Stop! You'll kill him." Yugi said as he ran into the alley and kept a big distance between the two vampires.

"Well aren't you yummy looking." The unknown vampire said.

Yugi paled realising that he had pulled the attention to him without thinking of what to do next. Yugi let out a cry of fear and pain as the vampire sank his teeth into his neck. Yugi hadn't even seen the vampire move before was bitten. Yugi screamed and tried to struggle but his arms were held in a tight grip with the claws piercing his skin. Yugi could feel his blood leaving him and it was happening very quickly as the vampire was drinking hungrily.

The next thing Yugi knew was he was being dropped to the ground since his legs were weak. He saw the vampire from his house in a crouch in front of him, eyes glowing brightly in anger. Yugi heard both hissing at each other before they launched at each other. Yugi watched in fear hoping that the vampire protecting him didn't die.

Yugi could barely see them because they were moving so fast, only seeing them when they were hitting each other. Yugi was finally able to climb to his feet and he backed away from the fight so he was a safe distance away, or what he hoped was a safe distance. He had a hand covering the bite mark on his neck to slow the bleeding, glad that it was right on the centre of his neck but between his neck and shoulder, so he didn't have an artery bitten open.

Yugi watched as they suddenly came to a standstill and one suddenly just crumbled into dust. From where he was standing Yugi couldn't tell who it was. Whoever it was, was standing there panting, staring at what Yugi could only guess was the now dead vampires dust.

Yugi back up when the eyes of the vampire turned to him and were watching his movement. Yugi jumped when the vampire disappeared and continued to back away before the vampire reappeared in front of him. Yugi let out a small sigh but still back away, still wary of him.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I...I..." Yugi started to say but gasped as world spun.

Yugi felt himself caught around the waist and pulled against the vampire. Yugi shuddered in fear, he knew from legend that vampires couldn't control themselves when blood was present. Yugi let out a sob when the vampire's mouth descended on neck, sucking gently before releasing it.

"We should get you home and treat that before you lose anymore blood. He didn't drink much."

"How can you tell?"

"By how easy it was to take some. I was worried I didn't get him away in time."

Yugi let out a startled cry when he was suddenly lifted into the vampire's arms, bridal style. The vampire smirked at him before they left the ground. Yugi let out a frightened cry and wrapped his arms around the vampire's neck and hid his face in his shoulder. Yugi heard and felt him chuckle at Yugi's reaction before he relaxed as much as possible.

"You know you should tell the person you take blood from your name." Yugi said as he took his face from the vampires shoulder to look at him.

"Really?" The vampire said raising an eyebrow.

"Really."

"Well that's rude of me. My name is Yami."

The vampire, Yami, landed out the front of Yugi's front door and placed him on his feet but kept an arm around Yugi's waist seeing him sway a little. Yugi unlocked the door and Yami pulled Yugi inside and closed and locked the door behind them.

Yugi had little choice as he was pulled down to his room and made to sit on the bed. Yami retrieved a first aid kit from the bathroom and knelt in front of Yugi. He grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it over his head before Yugi could say anything. Yugi blushed looked at Yami who was looking at the mark on his shoulder.

"You're lucky he was only trying to get blood to heal himself to finish me off and not drink from you in hunger."

"Why?"

"He would have gone straight for you artery if he was after you for food and not a healing source. Plus he did have me to worry about as well. So he was in a rush." Yami said as he placed a bandage firmly over the area.

"Oh. Do you need blood?"

"I'll be alright. I'll fix you up and then go feed."

"I..."

"Yugi you don't trust me. You don't like me. Why would I drink from you to make you hate me more?"

"I don't hate you."

"You don't like me. You're scared of me. Why were you out there? I know for a fact that you went to sleep."

"How?"

"I watched you."

"I saw you leave."

"But I circled back around and watched till you fell asleep. Now why were you out there?"

"I don't know. I woke up and felt that I had to find you. I don't know why."

Yami smiled as he finished wrapping Yugi's arms before putting everything away. Yugi watched him as Yami moved to close up the house for him. When he returned Yugi could tell how weak he was from the way he was walking. He'd seen how he was before when he forced his way in the house but now he was hunched. Yami stood against the door when Yugi spoke to him.

"Does it always hurt that much?"

"It depends on the vampire and what state of mind they are in."

"Oh. What happens now?"

"You will go to sleep and when you wake up I'll be long gone. You won't have to worry about me anymore."

"But... What if I don't want you to go?"

"You're scared of me. You don't trust me. Why do you want me to stay?"

"I don't know. I know this I'm not scared of you but scared of what you can and could do and I do trust you."

Yugi gasped when Yami suddenly appeared in front of him and forced him to lie back on the bed. Yugi breathed slowly to calm his breathing and his heart beat as they stared at each other. Yami's eyes were staring into his trying to read him and Yugi found himself trying to do the same.

Yami lowered the space between them and claimed Yugi's lips in a kiss and felt arms wrapped around his neck as Yugi responded to the kiss. Yugi gasped as he was released and an arm wrapped around his waist dragging him further up onto the bed. Yugi gasped as lips made their way down his uninjured side of his neck leaving hickeys on his skin. Yugi shuddered as pleasure sparked from the kisses the vampire was leaving on his skin.

Yugi gasped as he was taken by another kiss as hands ran down his chest, tweaking his nipples as they went before ridding him of his pants. Yugi gasped pulling away from the kiss as the cool air hit his hot skin. The vampire smirked ridding himself of his clothing as well.

"If you want to do this than we best hurry. I'm running out of time."

"What? Why?" Yugi asked worried about the injuries the vampire had gotten.

"The sun is rising. I have to leave before it comes up."

"Or?"

"I will turn to dust. Painful way to die."

"I could close up the curtains and you can stay hidden in here."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to go."

Yami smiled and kissed him again as Yugi gasped when he laid his body against Yugi's making Yugi press up against him. Yami pulled away and grabbed Yugi's hands and held them against the sheets by his head.

"Do you want this?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Yugi."

"I'm sure. I feel like I need to do this."

(Removed content here. Full version on adult fanfiction . net {remove spaces})

Yami collapsed on top of Yugi as they both came down from their high. Yugi was the first to recover and felt tired after everything that had happened that night. Yugi lifted his hands and wrapped his arms around Yami and gently ran his hands through his hair in a soothing motion.

Yami didn't take much longer to come down from his high, feeling weaker than before and knew that he would need to hunt as soon as the sun went down so that he didn't risk hurting Yugi. He stiffened as he felt his fangs lengthened and the need and want from the smell of the blood pumping through Yugi's veins that were right beneath his lips. Yami had his face buried in Yugi's neck.

Yugi felt Yami stiffen and it didn't take him long to figure out why and wrapped his arms around him firmly when he felt Yami go to get up. Yugi shook his head softly and turned his neck away baring his neck for the vampire. Yami turned his face away not wanting to but Yugi felt it and turned his head back around.

"It's alright."

"I'm sorry."

Yugi heard from Yami before he gasped in pain as Yami's fangs sank into his flesh. Yugi held back a cry a pain, it wasn't as bad as before and Yugi found the pain was slowly disappearing. Yugi rubbed his arms along Yami's back to soothe him so that he knew that he was alright and not in pain. Yugi let out a gasp as it soon turned pleasurable and Yugi moaned softly as Yami gently sucked at the wound on his neck.

Yugi soon felt that he was getting weak and shook Yami's shoulder in the hopes that he would pull away. Yami growled as he pulled away and was forcing himself not to go back for more. He had to remind himself that Yugi was already weaker from blood lose from the attack and any more could kill him. Yami leaned back down stroking Yugi's cheek as he gently sucked as the excess blood coming out. Yami sat back up and gently pulled out of Yugi seeing as he was still inside him before he climbed from the bed and retrieved the first aid kit and a wet cloth.

Yami gently cleaned up the mess they both made making Yugi blush as he wiped away what spilled from his entrance when Yami pulled out making Yami smirked at him. Yugi was struggling to stay away as Yami started on his neck wound and treated it.

"Sleep Yugi."

"But..."

"No buts. Get some sleep. I'll stay."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Am...Am I going to turn into a vampire?"

"No you have to drink my blood for that to happen and I have to drain you." Yami said as he finished treating his neck.

"Oh."

Yami climbed out of bed and placed the first aid kit out of the way and went to the door to the room and closed it before moving to the curtains and closed them as well and made sure they were completely closed and window locked before turning to Yugi. Yugi looked at him sleepily as he climbed into bed beside him and wrapped his arms around Yugi and turned off the lamp on the bedside table.

"Get some sleep."

Yugi nodded and snuggled up in his arms, feeling better than he had in years. Like it was all meant to happen. Yami smiled as he looked down at Yugi in his arms before he closed his eyes and went to sleep as well.

~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~ End of Story ~~∞∞Ω∞∞~~

Hope you liked it. I have been working on my other stories don't worry I will update shortly I hope.


End file.
